


Riding The Stars!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Meteor, Romance, Slash, Stars, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not just the Perseid meteor showers that puts on a show. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding The Stars!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 19, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 9, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 853  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_Starlight,_  
_Starbright,_  
_I wish I may,_  
_I wish I might,_  
_Wish upon a star_  
_Tonight._  


  


**"Star Light,**  
**Star Bright"**  
**Old Nursery Rhyme**  
**19th Century C.E.**

Canopus twinkled in the night sky as Bruce peered through the telescope. A cool breeze was welcome after the hot summer day.

“Beautiful night,” Dick said, peering through his own telescope. “I can’t wait for the Perseid showers to start.”

“Should be any minute now.” They were on the Manor’s roof, the flat area perfect for star viewing.

“Too bad that Clark can’t be here.”

“He’s got that earthquake to deal with.”

“He’ll do a fine job.”

Bruce smiled to himself. Dick’s hero worship of Clark had never changed since their first meeting years ago. He glanced at the boy who took joy in everything he did.

“Look, they’re starting!” Dick bubbled with excitement as he readjusted his telescopic lens.

The Perseid meteor showers were always a spectacle. Both stargazers abandoned their telescopes and simply looked up at the sky as the meteors dashed across the night. It was a thrilling sight.

They watched for a long time, Dick’s excitement infectious. Bruce found himself enjoying the experience more with Dick’s enthusiasm. He allowed himself the luxury of appreciating the beauty of the show.

_Shooting stars. I just wish Clark was here with me to see them._

The stars lit up the sky, their sparkling tails sweeping the night, only to be replaced by new meteors. They flashed across the sky with amazing speed. 

“Wow!”

Bruce had to agree with Dick’s awed statement. He felt something stir deep in his soul.

He sat down in one of the lawn chairs that he and Dick had brought up earlier. He had suffered a concussion a few nights ago and was under strict orders by Alfred and Clark not to go on patrol. Batwoman had taken over patrol and was doing a ‘bang-up job’, as Dick said.

_Good to have a cousin in the Bat-business._

It was blessedly quiet except for the chirp of crickets down below. A buoy clanged off far in the distance on the water as the sound of the surf was muted down on the beach.

His eyes began to close and he had to fight to keep them open. Dick was looking through his telescope as the show continued. Gradually Bruce lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

& & & & & &

Bruce opened his eyes. It was quiet and the meteors were still streaking across the sky. He must have dozed off for a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched.

“Yee-haw!”

“Huh? What are you yelling about, Dick?”

Dick didn’t answer. He was too busy smiling as he looked through his telescope.

Bruce looked out at the meteors and was about to speak to Dick again when his eyes widened.

_“Clark?!!”_

Clark was riding the lead meteor, its tail leaving a starry trail in its wake. His cape billowed out behind him as he shot across the sky. The sound of “Yee-haw!” grew faint as he disappeared.

“Did you see that?” Bruce asked Dick. The boy smiled in reply.

Another wave of meteors appeared. Bruce could see Clark clearly, riding another star like a bucking bronco.

_You’re getting sentimental in your old age. Riding a star?_

He watched in amazement as Clark swept the stars out of the sky and threw them one-by-one to spell out I LOVE YOU with glittery letters. Bruce felt his mouth drop open. 

“Did you see that?” he sputtered. He put his eye to his telescope and nearly fell back in astonishment as Clark looked directly at him and winked.

Bruce felt dizzy as he watched the stars dance in wild arcs, streaks of light burning into his eyes. It looked like a hundred stars circling around Gotham.

And so the stars sang their celestial songs and Bruce dropped down into his chair. The world tilted crazily as he felt himself slip, slide, glide…

& & & & & &

“Wake up, Bruce. C’mon, open those baby blues.”

Bruce opened his eyes and saw Dick’s face hovering over him. “Huh?”

“The show’s over. Time for bed.”

Dick was delighted to boss Bruce around and somehow a groggy Bruce made it down the stairs carrying his chair and telescope. He ended up in bed and was not sure how he got there, either. 

_I must **really** need a vacation._

He started to drift off to sleep when a swish of air and a whooshing sound alerted him to…

“Clark!”

“Hi, Bruce.” Clark rubbed his dirty face. “Sorry I couldn’t meteor watch with you and Dick. That earthquake kept me nearly hopping all night.” He began to remove his dirt-streaked cape. Alfred would have some special washing to do in the morning.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too.”

Clark started peeling off his costume. “Maybe we catch the meteors tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bruce shook his head. _I must have dreamed the whole thing._ “I’ll get the shower going.” 

“Okay.” 

Bruce admired his lover’s pale skin. Stars had nothing on Clark!

As Bruce went into the bathroom, Clark turned with a smile as starlight sparkled on his skin and he winked.


End file.
